Des Quêtes Atypiques
by Cotylda Fowl
Summary: Les mages d'Earthland ont parfois d'étranges quêtes à faire. Ensemble de One-shot. Dernier : Sabertooth
1. Au Supermarché

** Bonjour à tous ! Nous tenons à préciser que nous sommes deux à créer sous le pseudo de Cotylda Fowl et que c'est notre première fanfiction. On souhaiterait aussi des avis constructifs sur cet one-shot, merci d'avance !**

**Disclaimer: Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Nous tenons à préciser que certains personnages sont de notre création et qu'ils ne sont pas à votre disposition.**

** PDV : Interne-Lucy**

**Personnages: Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Recherche mages courageux pour aider Mamie Tomate à faire ses courses Récompense: 10 000 Jewels

Récompense : 10 000 Jewels

Lieu: devant le Supermarché-Marché

Je regardais encore une fois la feuille sur laquelle était écrite la quête, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Happy l'avait choisie en pensant que Mamie Tomate achèterait du poisson et que Natsu est accepté disant que c'était une bonne idée. Nous étions à peine arrivés sur le parking de l'hypermarché qu' Happy qui avait activé sa magie vola jusqu'à Natsu et lui dit d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que j'entende:

\- Tu as vu Natsu, on dirait presque les vêtements de Lucy !

\- Tu as raison Happy ! répondit-il surpris, tu crois que c'est sa grand-mère ?

\- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi vous deux ! m'énervai-je

\- Je pense aussi que c'est sa grand-mère ! pouffa le chat bleu

\- Happy ! m'écriai-je

Petite, la peau bronzée et toute ridée, elle portait des lunettes papillons à la monture épaisse et aux verres réfléchissants, des bottes en cuir rouge qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, un pull marin deux fois trop grand et un jean troué. Très troué. Sans oublier le parapluie blanc avec des tomates qu'elle tenait ouverte au-dessus d'elle comme une. Niveau discrétion, on pouvait mieux. La vieille dame s'était aperçue de leur présence et cria à son tour.

\- C'est vous les mages de Fairy Tail ?

\- Oui, répondit Erza, et vous devez être Mamie Tomate ?

\- C'est exact. Sachez chers mages que j'ai un gros problème, je suis aujourd'hui si vieille et si ridée que faire mes course est un vrai calvaire et souvent je ne suis pas assez grande pour attraper les produits sur les étagères. Bref, voila ma liste de course, revenez ici dans deux heures avec ce que je vous ai demandé.

Sur ceux, elle sortit un grand morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné tout ce dont elle avait besoin et elle déguerpît le plus vite possible. J'avais à peine reçu la liste que Grey et Natsu étaient déjà en train de parier :

\- Eh Grey ! Je parie que mon caddie va plus vite que le tien !

\- Rêve toujours ! Tu es trop gros ! Mais je vais trouver les betteraves avant toi !

\- Quoi? Un fraisier dans la liste? renchérit alors Erza, les yeux brillants alors que je désespérais un peu

Je m'étais dit que rien ne pouvait être pire et entrais alors dans l'hypermarché, Happy me talonnant et recherchant déjà la poissonnerie. Or, j'avais tort. Non seulement le magasin était immense mais Natsu était déjà en train de toucher à tout.

\- Eh Grey ! J'ai trouvé les betteraves !

\- Ah ! J'ai trouvé les tomates moi ! Et plus vite que toi !

J'ai alors hésité. Fallait-il leur dire que ce qu'ils tenaient étaient de la sauce tomate en boîte et un quart de citrouille? Je me tournais alors vers Erza, pour rechercher un peu de soutien mais elle avait une cuillère à la main, d'où sortait-elle je ne sais pas, et attaquait sauvagement un fraisier pour huit personnes. Je soupirais alors bruyamment et pris un des sacs mis à la disposition des clients et j'appelais Virgo.

\- Porte de la Vierge, ouvres-toi ! Virgo !

\- Bonjour princesse, j'ai mis trop de temps à venir, dois-je avoir une punition ?

\- Tu dois m'aider à trouver les provisions sur la liste et à surveiller Natsu et Grey qui sont derrière toi ! Dis-je avant de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus derrière elle...

\- Ah Virgo ! Prends la liste, je vais les chercher avant qu'ils ravagent le magasin !

\- Attention, laissez-nous passer ! Ah ah Natsu je vais plus vite que toi !

\- Non, JE vais plus vite que toi ! Oh Lucy ! Tu viens faire la course avec nous ? Prends un caddie alors ! ...Burp ! S'écria Natsu avant de se souvenir qu'il avait le mal des.

J'allais répliquer lorsque je m'écrasai sur le sol après m'être pris un chat volant dans la tête. A peine relevée, j'écarquillais les yeux devant ce spectacle : Erza dormait la bouche pleine de crème, les deux garçons échappaient tant bien que mal au vigile qui leur courait après et Happy s'envolait à tir d'aile avant de se faire assommer par le poissonnier. Et pour couronner le tout, Virgo revenait, avec toutes les provisions, après avoir creusé partout ! Je m'empressai alors de payer avec l'argent que Mamie Tomate m'avait donné, et de sortir le plus vite possible du magasin. Mais pourquoi Charles et Wendy n'avaient pas voulu venir ? Cette mission fut une vraie catastrophe. Et si vous voulez savoir la fin, nous avons bien été payés mais la quasi-totalité de l'argent y passa lors du remboursement des poissons d'Happy, des fraisiers d'Erza, les trous de Virgo et des rayons que Grey et Natsu avaient détruits lors de leur course de caddies...

-Et mon loyer alors ?

* * *

**Si vous avez des critiques, commentaires ou commandes, n'hésitez pas.**


	2. Au Restaurant

** Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième one-shot, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira.**

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV : interne Lucy**

**Personnages : Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Erza **

* * *

Au restaurant l'étoile bleue, Magnolia

Vous êtes un cordon-bleu et une charmante jeune fille. Vous souhaitez beaucoup d'argent gagné en peu de temps. Devenez serveurs, cuisiniers ou réceptionnistes à l'Etoile Bleue !  
Récompense: 30 000 Jewels  
Horaires: Chaque samedi de 18h00 à 01h00, être présent 30 minutes avant.  
Lieu: derrière le Restaurant l'Etoile Bleue à Magnolia.

L'Etoile Bleue était l'un des restaurant le plus chic, le plus glamour et le plus cher aussi de tout Magnolia. Et voir que pour une fois notre mission se passait sans encombre était un véritable bonheur. Surtout en pensant qu'une somme d'argent allait rentrer dans ma poche à la fin de la quête.

Natsu était aux cuisines en train de préparer des crèmes brûlées, Happy devait surveiller que Natsu ne rajoute pas de piments dans les desserts, Grey et Erza étaient serveurs et moi j'étais à la réception m'occupant des réservations. Je venais tout juste de m'occuper d'une célèbre chanteuse lorsque je sentis une odeur que je connaissait bien: le brûlé. Craignant le pire, je dis à la personne à coté de moi qui était réceptionniste à plein temps de s'occuper des clients pendant mon absence.

Lorsque j'entrai dans les cuisines, je ne fus même pas surprise de voir un Natsu brûlant littéralement les crèmes brûlées jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient calcinées, J'étais même blasée.

\- Lucy ! s'écria Natsu remarquant ma présence, tu veux gouter ?

\- Non merci Natsu... dis-je avec une grimace, ça à l'air parfaitement écœurant!

\- Mais pourtant elles sont parfaites ! Le chef m'a dis " brûle les jusqu'à ce que ça sente bon."

\- Natsu, tes crèmes brûlés sont noires ! Et ça sent le roussi et la fumée. Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête encore?!

Le mage de feu fit la moue avant de jeter sa cinquantaine de crèmes brûlées noires. Mais au fait, où était Happy ? Il devait surveiller son compagnon. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le chat bleu, assis sur le rebord d'un aquarium rempli de crabes et d'homards.

\- Happy ! Tu devais surveiller Natsu !

Le chat se retourna et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient fous et qu'il avait la bave aux babines.

\- Des crabes, des homards et encore des crabes et des homards ! fut la seule chose qu'il dit.

Soudain il s'envola en criant et tournant en rond et je pus remarquer qu'un crabe était accroché à sa queue. J'allais lui dire, à moitié pliée de rire, de se poser pour que je l'enlève, mais il quitta la cuisine et je dû le suivre, inquiète qu'il dérange les clients et qu'il puisse s'écraser dans l'assiette d'un des clients.J'eu juste le temps d'entendre d'Erza et son obsession, les fraisiers:

\- Bon, une sangria et quatre fraisiers pour l'apéritif, et pour le plat principal mesdames ? Je vous conseille fortement de prendre le plat du jour, un fraisier !

Puis Grey, se disputant avec une cravate sous l'œil ébahi des clients:

\- Alors tu me cherches vraiment la cravate ! Tu te marras moins quand je vais revenir avec une paire de ciseaux !

Et enfin, d'entendre Happy s'écrasant dans le lustre en pleurant avant qu'il commence à pleuvoir ... à l'intérieur du restaurant! Natsu avait encore joué avec le feu avec les crèmes brûlées et avait déclenché l'alarme incendie.

Pour le reste de la soirée, pas la peine de dire que les clients étaient mécontents et scandalisés et que tous étaient partis sans payer. Quand à nous cinq, Happy gagna une vive douleur à la queue, Grey s'arma d'un ciseau pour découper la cravate pour pouvoir se déshabiller quand l'envie lui prenait, donc tout le temps,et Natsu avait appris à faire des crèmes brûlées calcinées. Sans oublier Erza, qui avait découvert la réserve de fraisiers...

Mais surtout, on s'était fait priver de notre récompense ! Franchement, pour une fois que c'était ni Natsu ni Happy qui choisissaient la quête j'avais osé espérer qu'elle se passerait mieux que la précédente.

Mais quelle que soit la personne qui la choisit, je devais être maudite pour qu'aucune des quêtes ne puissent être réussite sans qu'il n'y ait des dégâts.

Quelle épouvantable malédiction !

* * *

**Si vous avez des critiques, commandes ou commentaires, n'hésitez pas!**


	3. A l'Hôtel

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le troisième one-shot qui a eu un peu de retard.**

**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

** PDV : Interne-Lucy**

**Personnages: Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey et Happy**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le Grand Hôtel de Magnolia court un très grave danger, et seuls des mages qualifiés peuvent nous aider. Parviendrez-vous à résoudre nos problèmes ?

Récompense : 15 000 Jewels chacun

Horaire: être présent avant 7h00

Lieux : Grand Hôtel de Magnolia

Je soupirais pour une énième fois depuis le début de la mission. Les causes ? En premier l'hôtel avait prétexté un grand danger qui n'était qu'autre qu'un manque d'employés, et en second, la tenue que je portais en ce moment car évidemment le rôle de la soubrette devait m'être attribuée, c'était une évidence.

Lorsque l'homme qui devait nous dire quoi faire m'avait tendu un costume de soubrette, j'avais pensé qu'Erza viendrait à mon secours mais elle n'avait pas fait un geste et malgré mes protestations je n'avais pas eu le choix d'aller dans l'une des cabines d'habillage mises à disposition des employés et de me changer.  
Lorsque j'en ressortis avec un décolleté plongeant orné de dentelle, d'une jupe ultra-courte noire, d'un petit chapeau et des talons, l'image parfaite qu'on se fait d'une soubrette, Happy ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Lushy pourquoi tu fais comme Grey en essayant de porter le moins de vêtements possible ?

\- A la place de dire des âneries, où sont les autres ?

\- Natsu et Grey sont ensemble pour transporter les valises des clients et Erza garde l'entrée. Mais tu crois que je pourrais faire pareil en gardant l'aquarium qui se trouve dans le grand hall Lushy ?

\- Pour finir comme la précédente mission ? Non.

\- Lushy est cruelle ! pleurnicha Happy

Je pris un balai qui était posé contre le mur dans un coin puis parti en vitesse, il ne faudrait pas que la somme de la récompense diminue, j'en ai vraiment besoin de cette récompense ! Mais l'hôtel était tellement grand que je dû demander mon chemin à un vieil homme qui regagnait sa chambre.

Pas besoin de préciser que j'étais gênée de le questionner dans cet accoutrement et l'homme ne cacha pas son regard qui louchait généreusement sur ma poitrine. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Mes yeux se trouvent plus haut !

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger monsieur, savez-vous où est le hall principal ? Demandais-je en virant au rouge pivoine

\- Peut-être que ma mémoire sera meilleure quand je serais dans ma chambre. répondit-il alors malicieusement.

Mais il me prenait pour qui celui-ci ? Pour une idiote apparemment. J'allais répliquer mais une touffe rose me bouscula brusquement.

\- Natsu ! dis-je avant d'atteindre le sol violemment.

Ce dernier se retourna et je pus remarquer qu'il portait un petit chapeau, une blouse boutonnée, des mocassins et un pantalon, le tout en rouge et en dorer.

Le parfait serviteur quoi !

\- Hey l'allumette, tu te magnes ?

Pas la peine de préciser que c'était Grey qui parlait, pendant que je me relevais, je pus remarquer que le mage de glace portait le même costume que son rival. A une petite précision près, il manquait la blouse et les mocassins.

\- C'est toi qui es lent le glaçon ! répliqua Natsu, les valises sont trop lourdes peut-être ?

Pendant que les deux mages se lançaient des piques à tour de rôle, je vis que le vieil homme avait continué sa route et lorsqu'il tourna à gauche, il me fit un clin d'œil qui était facilement déchiffrable.

\- Natsu, tu sais où est le hall principal ?

\- Bien sûr Luce, tu continues tout droit et tu tournes à droite au premier croisement! m'indiqua-t-il avec son fameux sourire de trois kilomètres de long.

\- Il faut aller à gauche Pinky !

\- Je suis sûr que c'était à droite exhibitionniste !

\- Et ça sera ta grande intelligence qui me prouvera le contraire ?

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, sans prêter attention à moi, désemparée. Bon, au moins l'un des deux devait avoir raison, j'ai qu'à suivre les indications de Natsu en premier et si elles sont fausses je fais demi-tour et fait comme Grey me l'a dit.

Les laissant se chamailler, je continuais de marcher puis tourna à droite.

Bingo ! C'était le bon couloir. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appuyais sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, et en moins de dix secondes j'étais arrivée.

Je fis un simple pas hors de la cabine que je me tétanisais. Plus loin devant moi se trouvait Erza, en smoking et des lunettes de soleil noires sur le nez. Après une tenue de soubrette et de groom-service, j'avais le droit à celle d'un videur de boîte de nuit.

\- Allez, lâchez le détenu ! cria Erza

J'avais oublié de le préciser, la chevalière faisait une clef de bras à un adolescent qui était terrorisé, et il y avait de quoi. En plus des paroles menaçantes que la mage lui lançait il y avait une aura noire s'échappait d'elle.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit l'adolescent en couinant

\- Si, vous avez kidnappé un fraisier !

Je fus terriblement blasée, moi qui pensais que c'était un jeune dealer de la drogue ou le fils d'un mafieux, me voilà bien déçu.

Erza le lâcha et ouvrit le sac de l'adolescent, elle en sortit un fraisier dans une boîte transparente.

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense jeune homme ! dit-elle fort en brandissant le fraisier

\- C'est un cadeau pour la fête des mères ! Si vous savez lire il y a un glaçage écrit dessus qui dit : joyeuse fête ! S'écria l'adolescent, qui pouvait attirer toute la pitié du monde; en particulier la mienne.

Erza regarda le fraisier et remarqua le glaçage, alors elle rendit la pâtisserie à son propriétaire, s'excusa brièvement, et intercepta une autre personne en déclarant:

\- Brigade des fraisiers, montrez que vous n'avez pas d'otage.

Je sursautais lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule, je me retournais et vit le gérant qui me dit :

\- Mme Heartfilia, pouvez-vous vous changer? Vous n'avez pas accompli votre tâche et vous ne serez donc pas payée.

Je hurlais au scandale puis je quittais l'établissement après m'être changée, pensant à ma propriétaire qui voulait son loyer. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'était qu'Erza, Grey et Natsu avaient été payés.

Erza je comprenais encore (j'ai bien dit encore) mais pourquoi ces deux derniers imbéciles ?!

* * *

**Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou des commandes, n'hésitez pas. Et nous vous prévenons que pour le prochain one-shot sera avec Lucy, Levy, Gadjeel et Lily !**


	4. A la Station-Service

**Bonjour à tous, voici le 4ème one-shot qui est largement en retard, excusez-nous.**

**Disclaimer:**** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV ****: interne-Lucy**

**Personnages :**** Lucy, Lévy, Gadjeel et Lily**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les pompes et les machines sont en réparation, remplacez-les en nettoyant, moussant et rinçant les voitures !

Lieux : Station service de l'eau courante

Horaires et dates : le 4 Août de 9h à 19h

Récompense : 1000 Jewels par voitures lavées

Lu-chan m'avait proposé une mission à faire ensemble et j'avais accepté avec joie, le faire avec ma meilleure amie était vraiment excitant! Mais une fois là-bas, il y avait eu une légère complication, et cette complication provenait des deux personnes qui se tenaient juste devant nous.

Un mage et un exceed pour être plus précis.

Gadjeel et Lily.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! s'énerva Gadjeel

\- Vous n'étiez pas censés être avec nous ! répondit Lu-chan.

\- N'en fais pas un drame bunny-girl.

\- Justement ! A cause de toi on ne va plus avoir notre récompense. S'époumona-t-elle.

Le mage d'acier prit une expression d'ennui total face à la remarque, il dit finalement :

\- Je ne suis pas comme ces deux idiots qui te servent de coéquipiers.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que ces deux idiots désignaient Natsu et Grey. Voyant que Lucy allait répliquer, je m'interposai, mal à l'aise face à la situation :

\- Allons Lu-chan, ce n'est pas comme si Gadjeel allait manger la carrosserie des voitures magiques!

\- Ok, répondit-elle après un court moment d'hésitation, tu as compris Gadjeel, tu es ici pour nettoyer les voitures, pas pour en manger des morceaux !

\- Elle me prend pour qui sérieusement. Soupira l'homme, dépité

\- Sûrement pour une personne irresponsable. Répondit son chat

Une fois le sujet passé, le gérant de la station-service nous attribua nos devoirs ; Gadjeel, Lucy et moi s'occupaient respectivement des files 1, 2 et 3 tandis que Lily était à la caisse afin d'encaisser les clients.

Les propriétaires et leurs voitures affluèrent rapidement et je me rassurai à voir qu'aucun souci n'était à déclarer à part quelques incidents mineurs du genre que Gadjeel m'arrose ou que Lucy glisse sur la mousse qui restait au sol, avant de tomber sur le bitume et se plaindre de ses futurs bleus.

Elle avait invoqué Aquarius grâce à ma bouteille d'eau et pas la peine de vous dire qu'elle était hors d'elle et que mes oreilles, et pas seulement les miennes, souffrent encore.

Quant à moi, j'avais utilisé trois sorts de ma magie de mots ; eau, savon, et vent afin d'accomplir sa tâche.

Gadjeel lui revenait aux anciennes méthodes avec l'éponge, le seau d'eau et du savon moussant.

Vers midi nous avions pris notre pause-déjeuner et nous commençâmes notre service de l'après-midi.

Mais cela ne se passait pas comme je l'aurais souhaité.

Pendant que j'attendais qu'une autre voiture vient dans ma file, j'entendis un cri sur ma gauche, croyant que cela devait être Gadjeel ou Lucy qui avait arrosé le conducteur car ce dernier n'avait pas refermé sa vitre, je n'y prêtai pas grande attention. Mais lorsque le cri se transforma soudain en insultes je tournais la tête et que vis-je, Gadjeel mangeait les boulons d'une voiture.

Apparemment le mage d'acier avait eu un petit creux au beau milieu de notre mission et avait décidé de goûter à un boulon ou deux.

J'abandonnai l'idée de l'enlever de la voiture par la force et invoquai un bloc de béton au-dessus de l'homme d'acier.

Vous connaissez tous la gravitation. Alors à ce moment ce bloc fit ce que la logique disait. Il tomba. Plus précisément sur la tête de Gadjeel.

Cela nu pas l'effet de l'assommer sur le coup mais eut le mérite de lui laisser une grosse bosse sur la tête et de calmer le mage immédiatement. Même mage qui s'était relevé et se dirigeait à présent très dangereusement vers moi.

Lily était sorti de sa cabine à cause du boucan que l'on faisait et vit le danger que j'avais face à moi, l'exceed n'hésita pas. Il prit sa forme de guerrier et à la place de tirer son sabre de son fourreau, il prit l'éponge qui flottait dans le seau et commençait à savonner le capot de la voiture, sous le regard médusé de son propriétaire.

\- Je te remplace Gadjeel, va … commença l'exceed

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car je l'interrompis en hurlant . ?

\- Lucy ! Renvoie Aquarius maintenant!

Gadjeel et Lu-chan se retournèrent d'un bond et nous constatâmes l'avancée de notre gigantesque erreur ...

L'esprit céleste se tenait en face de Lu-chan, les bras au-dessus de la tête et ses mains tenaient son vase habituel. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Un tourbillon d'eau sortir de son vase et inonda tout.

A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, nous venons juste de sortir du bureau du directeur qui nous a traités d'incapable et de danger public. Et je ne suis pas en désaccord total avec ce qu'il dit, mais nous refuser de nous donner la récompense, ça Lu-chan l'a extrêmement mal pris...  
Gadjeel se tourna vers moi :

\- Crevette, à la place de me dire de ne pas mangez la carrosserie, tu devrais dire à Bunny Girl, histoire qu'elle n'invoque plus Aquarius. Parce que bon, c'est à cause d'elle qu'on n'a pas la récompense.

Au final, c'est vrai que peut-être, si les récompenses sont toujours supprimées ou diminuées, ce n'est pas forcément de la faute de Natsu ou de Gray...

* * *

**Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou des commandes, n'hésitez pas. Et nous vous prévenons que pour le prochain one-shot sera avec Sabetooth (sans Minerva et Yukino), il paraitra la semaine prochaine.**


	5. A la Bibliothèque

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la cinquième one-shot et je vous annonce que c'est le premier à n'avoir aucun retard !**

** Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

** PDV: interne-Sting**

**Personnages: Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Lector et Frosch**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A l'aide ! A cause de la grève des bibliothécaires, nous manquons de personnel. Aidez-nous !

Lieu : Grande Bibliothèque de Crocus

Récompense : 30 000 Jewels et un abonnement d'un an

Je regardais autour de moi et vis immédiatement les visages mécontents de Rogue et de Rufus puis j'aperçus la bibliothèque. Ou plutôt les restes de la bibliothèque avec les cendres des livres.

J'avais merdé.

**FLASHBACK**

\- Je veux mourir ! m'exclamai-je avachi sur la table

\- Courage Sting-kun, tu es le meilleur ! m'encourageait mon exceed, Lector  
Vous l'auriez bien compris, moi, le grand et beau Sting Eucliffe était en train de me lamenter sur mon pauvre sort. Et tout ça à cause d'un ménestrel de pacotille !

Impossible m'auriez-vous dit que l'incroyable Sting de Sabertooth se comporte ainsi et abandonne son beau sourire arrogant. Hélas, un poète ridicule et un piètre chanteur ont suffi à me donner des envies suicidaires.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'en suis arrivé là, alors je vais vous donner mes plus brillantes et claires explications.

Rogue était fauché.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, Rogue, mon meilleur ami, celui qui est le plus sage, le plus calme et le plus discret d'entre nous deux était bel et bien fauché. Comment c'est arrivé ? Ça c'est une autre historie mais pour faire court, c'est Frosch qui a subtilisé son porte-monnaie et ses économies pour s'acheter des bonbons et du chocolat à la boulangerie du coin. Je sais, c'est minable mais c'est Rogue qui m'a dit ça, pas le contraire.

Il fallait donc faire une mission d'urgence et toutes celles qui étaient proposées à la guilde étaient soit à plusieurs heures de train soit d'un ennui inimaginable. Et c'est là que Rufus a rappliqué.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour être au courant mais je soupçonne Lector d'avoir clamé sur tous les toits que Rogue n'avait plus un sou tandis que moi j'en avais encore beaucoup.

Bref, Rufus nous a tendu sous le nez une quête prétextant que c'était facile, simple et rentable.

Tu parles, il voulait juste son abonnement d'un an à la bibliothèque !

Et voilà où j'en étais à ce moment, en train d'espérer que le sandwich que j'ai mangé ce midi n'était pas frais afin d'avoir une indigestion et de pouvoir sortir de cet endroit.

Comment ça je suis masochiste ! Si vous étiez dans ma situation vous seriez comme moi en ce moment. Si vous ne me croyez pas, voilà comment une quête simple s'est transformée en enfer.

J'étais assis aux côtés de Rogue derrière un bureau et notre seul rôle était de vérifier les cartes des membres et d'enregistrer les livres empruntés.

C'était la belle vie surtout qu'avec un peu de belles paroles et de chantages, j'avais obligé Rogue à faire tout le travail. Je croisai les bras derrière ma tête fièrement et fermai mes paupières, peut-être que je pourrais me faire une petite sieste. C'est bien à ça que servent les bibliothèques non ?

Mais il y avait un son très dérangeant qui me parvenait et je ne parle pas des bruits de pas voir des chuchotements de certaines personnes, non, c'était bien pire que cela.

La voix d'Orga.

Mais attention, il ne parlait pas, il chantait !

Vous pouvez maintenant comprendre mon impossibilité à m'endormir et en plus de cela sa chanson me tapait sur le système. Et à voir les visages des gens qui lisaient, cela avait aussi l'air de les déranger, pour cause, Orga commençait à chanter de plus en plus fort et bientôt le niveau des décibels allait atteindre celui d'un concert de rock.

Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à nous regarder moi et Rogue et je sus qu'il fallait que j'y mette un terme. Je me levai et m'approchai de la source du bruit, car oui on ne pouvait même pas appeler cela du chant ou de la musique tellement c'était immonde. Après plusieurs rayons traversés je rencontrai non le géant aux cheveux verts mais l'autre saltimbanque, Rufus.

Et que voyais-je ? Je le voyais assis tranquillement à une table qui était submergée par des livres, non, je devrai plutôt dire des encyclopédies géantes. Il dut me remarquer car il leva les yeux de son livre qui s'intitulait « 1001 façons de cuisiner des oignons ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sting ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression de ne pas être à ta place Rufus ?

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, commençais-je énervé, il y a juste l'autre gorille qui est en train de chanter et toi tu n'essayes même pas de faire quelque chose.

Rufus leva les yeux au ciel ou plutôt au plafond.

\- Mon rôle c'est de trouver les livres pour les gens, pas de faire la sécurité.

Je soupirai, cela ne servait à rien de parler avec ce clown, et je me redirigeais vers la source du bruit. Il me fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre Orga qui était assis, une guitare à la main. Je m'approchai de lui par-derrière, m'arrêtai à une vingtaine de centimètres de son dos, craquai chacun de mes doigts puis d'un geste simple j'abattis mon poing sur sa tête.

L'effet fut direct, il arrêta de chanter et de jouer instantanément avant de sauter de sa chaise et de se retourner vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sting !

Sans dire un mot je m'emparai de sa guitare et je m'éloignai, mais apparemment le géant ne parut pas d'accord il m'attrapa l'épaule et répéta :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Sting !

\- Je t'empêche de rendre les gens sourds Orga.

Puis d'un mouvement d'épaule je me dégageais et je partis rejoindre Rogue. Nos deux exceeds l'avaient déjà rejoint et lorsque Lector me vit, il s'écria :

\- Sting-kun, tu es le plus fort !

\- Fro n'est pas d'accord, c'est Rogue le plus fort ! dit la « grenouille » de sa petite voix

\- Je parie mon goûter qu'en un contre un c'est Sting qui gagne ! cria mon exceed

\- Fro dit que c'est Rogue qui gagnera !

Les deux exceeds se chamaillèrent et ils reçurent de nombreux regards noirs de la part de plusieurs personnes non loin.

\- Si Orga recommence, je te jure Rogue que je ne me déplacerais pas encore une fois dis-je avant de réessayer de me rendormir.

Mais comme la dernière fois, il y avait une gêne, et comme la dernière fois ce fut la même gêne. Orga qui chantait.

\- Mais merde quoi, je ne peux pas dormir tranquillement pendant cinq minutes.

Rogue haussa les épaules à ma remarque tandis que Lector arrêta de répondre à Frosch pour m'encourager. Je m'avachis sur la table et dis lamentablement :

\- Je veux mourir !

\- Courge Sting-kun tu es le meilleur !

Non mais sérieusement, qu'il continue encore et je l'assomme. Parole de Sting Eucliffe! Après quelques minutes d'enfer et de nombreuses plaintes reçues, je me relevai en soupirant. Bon, et cette fois, je devais intervenir rapidement. Je m'approchai d'Orga rapidement et grimaçai. Quelle voix vraiment horrible! Lorsqu'il me remarqua, il s'arrêta de chanter.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous Sting ?

\- Je viens te dire d'arrêter de chanter. Tu me gonfles et je ne suis pas le seul à ne plus te supporter.

\- Quoi ! Bah pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Voici mes plus claires explications, Orga ; tu chantes mal.

\- Quoi ! Répète un peu ça ?

\- Je ne peux même pas appeler ça chanter. C'est hurler à l'agonie.

\- Ah ouais ? Demanda-t-il, énervé, bah alors bats-toi tête d'ampoule !

Après cette insulte, je démarrai au quart de tour

\- Parfait !

Et nous nous sommes battus. D'ailleurs, je me suis fait électrocuter une bonne dizaine de fois et après 15 minutes de combat intense, j'étais vainqueur. Mais quand je me tournai pour examiner le calme de la bibliothèque sans Orga.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je regardai alors autour de moi et vis immédiatement les visages mécontents de Rogue et de Rufus puis j'aperçois la bibliothèque. Ou plutôt les restes de la bibliothèque avec les cendres des livres.

J'avais merdé.

Je dus alors faire face à un Rufus et un Rogue énervés, sans oublier Orga.

Bien entendu, nous n'avons pas été payés et Rogue était toujours fauché. Et l'autre clown n'a pas eu son abonnement à la bibliothèque. En même temps, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose vu qu'il n'en restait que des cendres ...

Fairy Tail n'est peut-être pas la seule guilde à tout détruire sur son passage …

* * *

**Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques ou des commandes, n'hésitez pas**

**Le prochain one-shot sera pour lundi avec des membres de Lamia**


	6. A la Plage

**Bonjour à tous, voici le sixième one-shot et nous remercions l'aimable visiteur qui a posté un commentaire.**

**Disclaimer: Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV: Interne-Lyon**

**Personnages : Lyon, Sherria, Toby, Yuka et Jura**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout le monde aime les glaces et les beignets pendant l'été, mais personne n'aime leurs vendeurs! Faites-vous aimer !

Récompense : somme des ventes (200 Jewels par glace ou beignet)

Lieu : plage d'Hargeon

J'étais enfermé, allongé sur le dos, les jambes légèrement repliées par le manque d'espace et je baignais dans une étendue de glace à manger. Au-dessus de moi une vitre me séparait de la liberté. Il fallait juste la faire coulisser pour pouvoir sortir, mais cette opération était seulement réalisable à partir de l'extérieur. J'étais donc bel et bien coincé aux côtés de centaines de glaces.

Même s'il y avait une vitre je pouvais percevoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et c'était ma seule distraction. Car après avoir lu les composants de toutes les glaces qui m'entouraient, et m'être rendu compte de la basse qualité de ces produits, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de choses à faire. Heureusement, je pouvais entendre de l'autre côté la voix fluette de Sherria.

\- Alors mon garçon, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

\- Une glace au chocolat s'il vous plaît ! répondit une voix enfantine

La vitre coulissa et Sherria se pencha pour prendre la glace demandée et elle dit devant mon air renfrogné :

\- Allons Lyon, ne boude pas, soit heureux et aime !

\- C'est sûr que c'est le rêve de tout homme de servir de congélateur ! ironisai-je

Sherria soupira puis referma doucement la vitre me laissant seul avec tous les parfums possibles et inimaginables.

Sérieusement, qui pouvait aimer les glaces à la violette ou au cactus ?

Je fermai les yeux pendant un court instant pour me visualiser le joli visage de ma Juvia et lorsque je les rouvris, je vis immédiatement un fin interstice entre la vitre et le bout du bloc.

Alléluia ! Sherria l'avait mal refermée ! Et tout ça c'était grâce à Juvia à qui j'avais pensé quelques secondes plus tôt. Je réussis à glisser le bout de mes doigts dans cet espace puis je tirai d'un coup sec.

Sans hésiter je me redressai immédiatement, sorti hors de mon trou puis m'enfuis en courant sous l'œil ahuri de Sherria qui cria :

\- Lyon, mon amour, reviens !

Dans tes rêves Sherria, je ne veux pas resservir de congélateur et ça, pour le restant de mes jours pensais-je tandis que je piquais un sprint vers l'autre bout de la plage.

\- J'en mourrai de tristesse si tu fuis mon amour Lyon ! cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de me poursuivre, abandonnant ainsi le chariot de glaces.

Mais c'était peine perdue, j'allais dix fois plus qu'elle et ses petites jambes. Je courais ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes. Je pensai à m'arrêter et me cacher lorsque je me mis à tomber. Non, je ne tombais pas à cause d'une quelconque fatigue ou parce que j'ai une soudaine crampe à la jambe, mais parce que je n'avais pas vu un trou dans le sable.

Oui, un trou, vous savez ce que les gosses font à la plage lorsqu'ils s'ennuient ? Et bien c'est pareil mais en vingt fois plus grand et profond que la normale. Il ne manquait plus que l'eau au fond et un seau accroché à une corde et cela ferait le puits idéal.

Je me relevai en proférant quelques insultes envers cet imbécile qui avait creusé cela et décidai d'activer ma magie pour sortir de là.

\- Ice make stairs !

J'allai gravir la première marche lorsque quelqu'un se pencha vers le trou sans pour autant y tomber, je levai la tête et vis des cheveux mi-longs châtains et une chaussette. Et il n'y avait pas trente-six mille personnes pour porter sa chaussette gauche en tant que collier.

C'était évidemment Toby.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon chez-moi ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant

Chez-moi ? Attends, il voulait dire que ce trou, c'était sa maison ! Je n'y crois pas, je pensais que Toby avait plus le comportement d'un chien mais là c'est celui d'un rat ! J'allai répondre que j'étais tombé dans ce trou mais me ravisai. J'avais une fierté quand même, et dire ce qui s'était réellement passé me pesait énormément.

\- Je voulais juste visiter. Dis-je innocemment

Toby me regarda d'un œil étrange puis je réalisai, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à visiter ! C'était juste un trou et il n'y avait même pas des galeries ! Il suffisait juste de jeter un regard d'en-haut!

Ma superbe intelligence venait d'en prendre un coup !

\- Hum, tu ne sais pas où est Yuka ? demandai-je afin de changer de sujet tout en montant mes escaliers de glace improvisés.

Toby regarda autour de lui en plissant les yeux puis pointa du doigt la mer une fois que j'arrivai en haut.

\- Il est là-bas, j'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de se noyer.

Se noyer ? Je croyais que Yuka savait nager! Peut-être que ses sourcils avaient le même effet que du plomb au bout d'une canne à pêche, c'est-à-dire de le faire couler. Attendez une minute, il y a un problème! Même plusieurs... Toby, Yuka et Jura étaient chargés de surveiller la plage pour qu'il n'y ait aucun accident pendant que Sherria et moi vendions des glaces. Ou plutôt que Sherria les vendait pendant que moi je servais à conserver une température négative dans le bloc à glace.

\- Toby, pourquoi Jura n'est pas là et que toi tu creuses des trous pendant que Yuka s'amuse avec les vagues !

\- Yuka m'a dit « creuse des trous pendants que je vais ramener cette enfant qui a été éloigné avec sa bouée par la marée ».

Cela expliquait le pourquoi du comment de mes deux compagnons, mais il manquait une personne...

\- Et Jura ?

\- Pour lui, Yuka lui a dit « va au concours des châteaux de sable ! »

Quoi ! Il venait de me dire que le cinquième des mages saints était à un concours pour gosse ! Je n'y croyais pas une seconde!

\- Il est allé par-là. m'indiqua Toby.

Je suivis du regard la direction que son doigt (ou sa griffe) m'a indiqué pour apercevoir des grandes banderoles sur lesquelles étaient marquées « concours de châteaux de sable », avec un soupir je m'y approchai en courant tandis que Toby allait de l'autre côté, je ne sais où encore.

Une fois arrivé je pus voir des châteaux les plus basiques avec seulement quelques pâtés de sable disposés en carré, une douve remplie d'eau faite par des enfants et d'autres tas de sable ridicules. Je balayai du regard ces constructions, cherchant la grande carrure et le crâne chauve du mage saint quand je l'aperçus enfin.

Son château était le plus éloigné et aussi celui qui prenait le plus d'espace. Et pour cause, son château à lui prenait trente mètres carrés et c'était un modèle réduit de ce qu'aurait pu être le château de Crocus. Tout y était: des grands remparts, aux tours, en passant par les passerelles, et même les fenêtres y étaient, faites avec le plus grand soin du monde.

\- Jura, pourquoi es-tu là ? dis-je en me plaçant derrière lui

Il se releva rapidement pour me faire face, me dominant de deux bonnes têtes. (si ce n'est plus)

\- Il y a un prix à gagner, et toi Lyon, tu ne devrais normalement pas être avec Sherria par hasard ?

\- Le rôle de congélateur ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, vois-tu? Répondis-je avec ironie et une grimace en me rappelant cette horreur.

\- Alors désolé de te l'annoncer mais tu vas devoir y retourner.

J'allai répliquer quand un grand sac s'abattit sur ma tête jusqu'à mes chevilles, je tombai pour la seconde fois de la journée, me retrouvant tout au fond du sac de toile et je sentis quelqu'un refermer l'ouverture.

\- Mais, c'est quoi ça ! criai-je

\- Jura, dis la voix de Sherria, tu peux le prendre sur ton dos? Il est trop lourd!

Mais qu'est-ce que Sherria fait là ! Et comment ça je suis trop lourd, c'est que du muscle ! Je me sentis qu'on me passait à Jura comme si j'étais une marchandise sans valeur puis j'eus une idée. Pourquoi ne pas percer la toile avec un couteau ou des ciseaux de glace.

\- Ice make cissors ! M'exclamai-je, fier de mon idée.

Mais à la place d'avoir une magnifique paire de ciseaux entre mes doigts il n'y avait rien.

\- Bien joué Yuka ! dit Toby

Évidemment Yuka avait activé son cercle anti-magie et j'étais impuissant. Malgré les protestations fermes et ma mauvaise humeur, on me remit contre ma volonté dans mon bloc à glace et Sherria prit bien soin de fermer la vitre que je détestais tant.

C'était comme un cercle sans fin.

Seule petite consolation que j'appris plus tard, Jura gagna le concours et partagea ses 100 000 Jewels entre nous cinq.

J'espère vraiment que cet imbécile de Gray n'apprendra jamais ce qui s'est passé lors de cette mission.

* * *

** Si vous avez des commentaires, critiques ou commandes, n'hésitez pas.**


	7. A l'Agence de publicité du Sorcerer

**Bonjour à tous, voici le septième one-shot et merci beaucoup à Mir2a et à Bakamura pour leurs commentaires.**

**Nous nous adressons désormais à Bakamura, sache que ton vœu a été exaucé et il y aura plusieurs points de vue différents dans ce one-shot (et non, nous ne parlons pas des fautes, même si désormais on fait deux fois plus attention pour ces erreurs d'étourderies), j''espère que cela te plaira à toi et aux autres lecteurs.**

**Disclaimer:**** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV:**** Interne-Eve/Jenny/Ichiya/Hibiki/Ren**

**Personnages:**** Eve, Jenny, Ichiya, Hibiki et Ren**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Arrêtons le massacre ! De plus en plus de femmes ont les cheveux secs, ne les oublions pas et proposons leurs LA solution !  
Lieu : agence de pub du Sorcerer  
Récompense : 100 000 Jewels

\- Jenny ! criai-je désespéré, aides-moi, je t'en supplie !

Mais personne ne m'aide, me laissant seul face au destin.

Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ÇA mon destin, c'est impossible ! Par pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve !

**FLASHBACK**

Jenny était celle qui avait insisté pour faire cette quête et c'était elle qui était en retard ! Sans oublier Ichiya qui était parti je ne sais où encore. Mais je le soupçonne d'être parti à la pâtisserie au coin de la rue. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas rencontrer Titania ! Car même si mon maître est l'un des plus grands séducteurs que Earthland n'est jamais connu, cette femme est un véritable mystère pour repousser toutes les avances de mon maître.

\- Mais sérieusement, quand est-ce que Jenny va se ramener? ! grogna Ren.

\- Si mes calculs sont exacts, commença Hibiki, et en prenant compte de tous les facteurs, elle devrait être là dans …

Le chef de notre trimen ne put terminer sa phrase car une personne rentra dans la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

\- Je m'excuse du retard. déclara l'homme de sa voix de ténor, mais l'une de nos mannequins avait un petit problème à propos de son parfum. Heureusement, un parfait gentleman est venu l'aider.

Nous nous regardâmes et comprîmes que ce gentleman n'était autre que notre seigneur, Ichiya. C'était l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse. Quelle bonté il avait d'aider cette femme en difficulté ! Je suis encore bien loin du niveau de notre maître. Et je pense ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre, à mon plus grand regret ...

L'homme à la voix de ténor nous a alors conduits à son bureau, où nous retrouvions le parfait gentleman dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure et divers posters de publicité sur les murs. Tiens, je ne savais pas que Titania avait posé pour un nouveau de fraisier, et Natsu pour de la sauce barbecue. Bref, le directeur du service de publicité du Sorcerer nous expliqua la mission: faire une publicité pour un shampoing via son magazine et lacrima. C'est à ce moment-là que nous fûmes confrontés à un léger problème. Non, en fait, plutôt un énorme problème. Jenny n'étant pas là, le directeur ayant une journée bien remplie et il fallait une jolie demoiselle pour faire la publicité. Vous commencez à comprendre ? Et c'est maintenant que l'enfer a commencé pour moi.

J'avais commencé à fuir tous les autres dans le bâtiment du Sorcerer. Oui car, évidemment, ils sont tous tombés d'accord pour que je remplace Jenny … en fille. J'étais donc en train de me cacher dans le service de rédaction. Mais malheureusement pour moi, j'avais du parfum ce matin. Et qui dit parfum, dit Ichiya. Du coup, je suis actuellement sur un tabouret avec des rajouts dans les cheveux, du maquillage, des ballerines et une robe. Oui, une robe. Et c'est extrêmement désagréable pour moi.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**PDV Jenny**

J'étais légèrement en retard pour la mission du Sorcerer. Mais rien de grave, juste une demi-heure ou deux, le temps que mon vernis sèche et que mes cheveux bouclent. J'étais donc arrivée comme je pouvais sur le lieu de la mission, et je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma loge pour me préparer. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai trouvé une jeune fille à MA place, dans MA loge, et se préparant à effectuer MON travail. Je m'apprêtais donc à la faire sortir en hurlant lorsqu'elle parla soudainement:

-Jenny ! Aides-moi, je t'en supplie !

J'écarquillai alors mes grands yeux bleus océan. Serait-ce...

-Ève ? balbutiai-je, surprise.

\- Jenny reprend ta place d'actrice, je ne veux pas faire une publicité habillée en fille ! couina-t-elle, enfin il... Ève, quoi !

Malgré mon envie de faire ce boulot, je ne résistai pas à le faire tourner en bourrique !

\- Bien sûr, je vais t'aider! Je vais faire la première partie de la publicité et tu fais la seconde!

\- Quoi ? s'écria t'il

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça finalement...

**PDV Ichiya**

Après avoir rattrapé Ève, qui s'était caché derrière une grande photocopieuse, je m'étais rendu au travail que l'on m'avait attribué. Je m'occupais des effets de la publicité. Pendant que je choisissais les pétales de roses en fonction de leur parfum, des paillettes en fonction de leur couleur et la direction du vent, je fus soudain déconcentré par deux men, Hibiki et Ren. Ils jouaient le rôle de réalisateurs et dirigeaient donc les acteurs et moi.

**PDV Hibiki**

Ren et moi, enfin surtout moi, avions eu une crise de rire folle lorsque nous avions appris l'idée géniale de Jenny : deux actrices, dont Ève. Après dix minutes de rire interminables et une crampe entre les côtes, nous nous sommes arrêtés et concentrés sur notre boulot : réaliser la publicité, et séduire à toutes les jolie filles qui se trouvent sur notre chemin. Puis je remarquai l'air terriblement ennuyé de Ren, je me demande bien pourquoi il a cette tête-là.

**PDV Ren**

Pendant que Hibiki me parlait de messages subliminaux et scènes mensongères, je regardais autour de moi, cherchant une occupation intéressante. Soudain, j'eus une idée brillante: aller se moquer de ma camarade ... Enfin, de mon camarade, Ève.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la loge, Jenny s'affairait autour d'une jolie jeune fille, faisant boucler ses cheveux, la maquillant, et modifiant sa tenue. Sur-le-champ, je me mis à genoux:

\- Tiens, tu es vraiment mignonne ! Je me présente,

\- Ren, tu es fiancé je te signale ! dit la jolie demoiselle d'une voix grave

Ma mâchoire se décrocha lorsque je compris la vérité.

\- Ève ? demandai-je prudemment.

\- Ren, sors-moi de là maintenant ! s'écria-t-il avant que je parte dans un fou rire, suivi de près par Jenny.

**PDV Ève**

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé devant les caméras et appareils photo, en fille. L'essentiel est que nous avons été payés ! Mais hélas, cet épisode risque de me suivre encore très longtemps...

J'espère que mes fans ne m'ont pas reconnu.

* * *

**Si vous avez des commentaires, critiques ou commandes, n'hésitez pas.**


	8. A la Plomberie

**Bonjour à tous, voici le huitième one-shot.**

**Normalement pour les one-shot on procède comme ceci : une écrit et l'autre le réécrit. Mais pour celui on a partagé les PDV, moi (Ju), j'ai fait celui de Luxus et de Freed, tandis que Em a fait celui d'Evergreen. Chacune de nous a un peu corrigé le texte de l'autre mais j'espère que le style de la personne est présente. Comme ça vous pouvez vous faire une petite idée.**

**Disclaimer:**** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV :**** interne Luxus/Evergreen/Freed**

**Personnages :**** Luxus, Evergreen, Freed et Bixrow**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je risque de prendre froid si mon lavabo continue à goutter. Soit vous réparez ma plomberie, soit vous m'apportez une couverture

Lieu : maison rose de la rue des Tomates

Récompense : 25 000 Jewels

PDV EVERGREEN

J'étais tranquillement à la guilde, sirotant mon morito à la menthe avec Bixrow quand Freed est apparu avec cette quête à la main. Et je cite :

« Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer mes talents de plombier à Luxus-sama ! »

Alors je l'ai suivi. Et bien oui, si c'était pour impressionner Luxus, l'équipe Raijin sera complète et volontaire.

Bref, je ne sais pas comment Freed et Bixrow ont fait pour convaincre Luxus, mais ils l'ont fait ! Même s'il était grognon le long du chemin, il est venu !

Quand nous sommes arrivés rue des Tomates, Bixrow a sorti toutes ses blagues sur toutes sortes de légumes. Heureusement que c'était la tête verte la victime !

\- Freed, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui est vert qui monte et qui descend ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit ce-dernier, dépité

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui court vite ?

Evidement, les insupportables poupées du mage répétaient tout ce que leur maître disait.

On ne dirait pas, mais elle est longue cette rue ! Nous sommes arrivés devant le lieu de la mission : une maison rose … en forme de tomate.

Nous avons frappé à la porte et peu après, une personne est venue nous ouvrir. Elle était si vieille et ridée qu'elle n'aurait même pas fait une jolie statue ! Bien sûr, je me suis abstenue de le lui faire remarquer à voix haute.

En plus elle avait mauvais goût ! Pire que les courts tissus de Lucy ou le bleu de Juvia ! Je fais une description courte car l'horreur est telle que je risque de m'évanouir à tout moment. Sa tenue était très extravagante avec ses lunettes papillon avec son pull trop fois trop grand pour elle et un jean avec plus de trous que de tissu.

\- Mes mignons petits mages de Fairy Tail ! s'écria-t-elle avant de prendre Freed dans ses bras

Le teint pâle de Freed vira aussitôt au rouge tomate.

\- C'est nous madame. Balbutia-t-il

\- Appelle-moi Mamie Tomate mon chaton.

Maintenant je crois que nous sommes deux à bientôt s'évanouir sur-le-champ. Enfin, elle relâcha notre pauvre Freed qui se précipita vers Luxus, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça et de bien vouloir lui pardonner.

\- Mais dis-moi mon chaton, je ne vois aucun des mages de la dernière fois ?

Les mages, quels mages !

\- Pourtant, ils étaient vraiment drôles et avaient ravagé le supermarché à coup de caddies et dévalisé les rayons pâtisserie et poissonnerie ! Vous auriez vu la tête des gérants ! ria-t-elle

Ah, elle parlait ces mages.

\- Je connais qu'une équipe d'abrutis pour pouvoir faire ça … grogna le mage d'électricité

\- Débiles, débiles, débiles ! crièrent les poupées brailleuses

\- Mes bébés pensent que c'est la cosplayeuse et son équipe !

\- Qui d'autres cela pourrait être ? s'exclama le mage de runes, encore un peu sous le choc

\- Bref, où se déroule la mission. Dis-je afin qu'on en finisse au plus vite

\- Ah ma plomberie ! Suivez-moi.

Elle nous conduisit à la salle de bain, toute aussi extravagante que sa propriétaire.

PDV LUXUS

Pourquoi Freed ne pouvait-il pas aller plus vite pour réparer cette satanée plomberie ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette vieille, qui se prénomme Mamie Tomate ne pouvait-elle pas faire appel à des spécialistes qui se prénomment plombiers ? Pourquoi encore, est-ce que Freed tenait absolument à me montrer ses talents de plombier alors que je vois qu'une énorme médiocrité ?

Et puis tout simplement, pourquoi les avais-je suivi ? Je suis le chef de l'unité Raijin, j'étais celui qui avait le pouvoir absolu sur mes coéquipiers non ? Comme ce vieux Makarof sur les autres abrutis de Fairy Tail.

Car oui, même si ces dragonneaux, Natsu et Gadjeel, m'avaient battu pendant ma (presque) prise du pouvoir de la guilde des fées, cela ne m'empêchait pas d'apprécier tout le monde. J'avais seulement un peu de respect envers Titania qui pouvait calmer ces abrutis, et Lucy pour son tour de poitrine.

Revenons à nos oignions, ou plutôt notre plomberie.

Bixrow avait posé près de Freed une grande boîte à outils qui aurait fait le bonheur de tous plombiers et il avait décidé de « mettre de l'ambiance » avec ses « poupées » qui dansaient et chantaient. Sur ce point, c'est vrai que c'était vraiment naze. Surtout avec Evergreen qui ne cessait pas de piailler et de donner des ordres.

Fait pas ci fait pas ça ! On croirait entendre le vieux là ! Manquait plus qu'elle parle de toujours croire en nos nakamas et c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Moi je crois seulement en trois choses :

A mon pouvoir tout puisant.

Au visage efféminé de Freed.

Et à la démission de Makarof.

Enfin, ce-dernier ressemble plus à un mythe qu'à autre chose, je vous l'accorde mais j'ai bien le droit d'avoir un rêve quand même !

\- Tu as bientôt fini Freed ? demandai-je impatient

\- Oui, il faut juste remplacer ce tuyau-là et celui-ci et c'est terminé !

Je levai un sourcil et continuai à croire qu'il aurait fallu apporter un édredon à la vieille.

Quand soudain je reçois un jet d'eau à la tête me faisant perdre l'équilibre et me mettant dans une colère noire.

PDV EVERGREEN

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, nous avons vite localisé la fuite et nous sommes mis au travail. Même si c'était assez bruyant. Oui, car il faudrait préciser que Bixrow, dans le but de « détendre l'atmosphère », s'était lancé dans une chorégraphie d'un ridicule extrême.

Sans oublier ses foutues poupées. Que je vais vraiment finir par brûler un jour. Qui chantaient horriblement mal en dansant et volant tout autour de la salle de bain. Je commençais déjà à avoir une migraine.

Bref, la mission, à part le clown-danseur qui me sert de partenaire, se déroulait plutôt bien. Freed avec presque fini. Je le voyais depuis une demi-heure s'affairer entre boulons, tournis et d'autres outils dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je suis une fille après tout ! Le bricolage, je ne m'y connais pas, mon truc c'est les statues en pierre !

\- Tu as bientôt fini Freed ? demanda Luxus, agacé par la lenteur de la mission

\- Oui, il faut juste remplacer ce tuyau-là et celui-ci et c'est terminé ! s'exclama Free, heureux d'impressionner le mage de foudre.

Soudain les poupées de Bixrow arrêtèrent de chanter. Je me retournai alors et vis un tuyau brisé, une poupée cabossée et un Luxus trempé.

Evidement, il fallait qu'une marionnette danse trop près du mur et se fasse éjecter par ses sœurs sur un tuyau, le cassant et envoyant une trombe d'eau sur Luxus au passage. Enervée, j'enlevai mes lunettes et statufiais les ridicules tonneaux volants. Je m'apprêtai à demander au chef de l'équipe Raijin s'il allait bien quand je le vis, le poing serré et une veine barrant son front. Il s'apprêtait à libérer sa frustration.

Bixrow s'était donc attiré les dangereuses foudres de Luxus.

PDV FREED

Je regardais le corps évanoui de Bixrow et de ses poupées devenues pierre chutés dans la flaque que l'eau du tuyau avait faite en peu de temps après sa casse.

Mon beau Luxus était trempé et en colère, il fallait immédiatement que je rapporte une couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. D'une vitesse digne de Racer les tuyaux manquants de la plomberie furent remplacés et le nouveau qui fuyait aussi en moins de trois secondes.

Je me précipitai immédiatement en dehors de la salle de bain, et . une couverture qui traînait sur un canapé avant de revenir vers mon équipe. Je tendis fièrement le tissu à Luxus qui le prit et entreprit de se sécher avec.

Il me grogna un merci et j'eus toutes les peines du monde de retenir ma joie.

J'avais finalement réussi à impressionner Luxus-sama !

* * *

**Si vous avez des commentaires, critiques ou commandes, n'hésitez pas.**


	9. Au Jardin

**Bonjour à tous, voici le neuvième one-shot.**

**J'ai fais les PDV de Gerarld et de Erza, tandis que Em a fait celui d'Ultia. Je n'ai fais aucun changement du sien et elle non plus pour le mien. J'espère que cela vous plaira et pour, comme le précédent, vous pouviez voir la différence et nous donner des conseils si possible.**

**Merci à Bakamura pour ses commentaires à chaque chapitre !**

**Disclaimer: Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail ne nous appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**PDV : interne Gerarld/Ultia/Erza**

**Personnages : Gerarld, Ultia, Meldy et l'Equipe Natsu**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marre que ma femme me dise de jardiner ! Marre qu'elle me rabâche sans cesse sur la mauvaise herbe ! Marre de devoir subir tout ça, et de ne devoir rien dire par fierté !

Lieu : maison en brique de la rue des Bourgeons

Récompense : un panier de fruits et 40 000 Jewels

PDV GERALD

Mon ventre grogna une énième fois à mon mécontentement et les paroles de Meldy ne m'aidaient pas :

\- J'ai faim !

Evidemment que l'on avait tous faim ! Lorsqu'on détruisait des guildes noires on avait une prime à la fin, sauf que là, les guildes noires, elles s'étaient bien planquées. Tellement bien qu'on en a pas vu le bout du nez depuis plusieurs mois.

Et voilà où ça nous mène, à la famine.

Car oui, qui dit plus de prime, dit plus d'argent. Qui dit plus d'argent, dit moins de nourriture. Et j'en avais réellement marre de manger des soupes à l'oignon matin, midi et soir.

Quand j'y repense, on n'aurait jamais dû combattre autant de guilde noire d'un coup. Il aurait fallu avoir un rythme, une par mois par exemple. Ou peut-être qu'on aurait dû moins dépenser de l'argent dans n'importe quoi. Par exemple les dernières bottes « à la mode » pour Meldy.

\- Mes bottes, elles vont t'écraser le pied ! s'écrit cette dernière

Oh non, je recommence à parler à voix haute.

\- Et puis, continua mon associée, si tu veux parler de dépenses, qu'est-ce que tous ces magasines du Weekly Sorcerer que tu gardes dans le grenier de notre cabane ?

Car oui, même si nous n'avons pas de base pour notre guilde comme Fairy Tail l'avait, on possédait une cabane perdue dans un bois où nous stockions diverses choses.

Mes Weekly Sorcerer Magasines par exemple.

Je rougis face à la remarque car si je gardais certains de ces magasines, c'était parce qu'une certaine mage en armure y était.

Mais bottes ou magasines achetés, voilà où nous en étions. Pendant que Ultia jetait un coup d'œil à la boulangerie du coin, on devait rester à la gare, voir s'il n'y avait pas une pièce par terre ou des gens qui avaient besoin d'aide.

Tout à coup, Meldy m'attrapa par le bras et se précipita derrière un distributeur de barres chocolatées.

\- Qui a-t-il ? demandai-je interloqué

La jeune femme mit un doigt devant sa bouche puis désigna la voie. Discrètement je regardai, ne voyant pas ce que Meldy voulait dire, puis je les vis. Ils ne marchaient pas sur la voie mais sur le quai qui le longeait.

C'étaient quatre personnes, cinq en comptant le chat bleu.

Parmi les quatre humains, deux hommes l'un avec une écharpe blanche aux cheveux roses et l'autre torse nu, en caleçon et avec une croix au bout d'une chaîne. Et deux femmes : une blonde à la poitrine généreuse et l'autre …

L'autre je ne la connaissais que trop bien.

Erza Scarlet.

\- Tu comprends maintenant. Chuchota ma coéquipière

Je hochai la tête en guise d'affirmation et lui demandai :

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Sans dire un mot, Meldy s'écarta de moi revient sur ce quai et ramassa quelque chose. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut près de moi que je remarquai ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Le pantalon de Grey.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que … commençai-je

\- Chut, regard !

Et de la poche arrière elle sortit un papier qu'elle déplia. C'était une quête prétextant un problème d'épouse et de jardin.

\- Si on fait cette quête, on va pouvoir empocher la récompense, il suffit juste de se dépêcher.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, à la place je louchais sur la récompense. Fini les soupes à l'oignon !

Meldy lança le pantalon du mage de glace là où elle l'avait ramassé, puis nous sommes parties en courant, annonçant la nouvelle à Ultia.

PDV ULTIA

Quand Meldy et Gérald sont venus me dire joyeusement qu'ils avaient piqué une quête à une équipe de Fairy Tail, j'ai hésité dans ma réaction. J'avais envie de les frapper, ou

de les balancer par la fenêtre après les avoir étripés. En particulier quand j'ai appris que c'était celle de Grey. J'ai choisi la version pacifique, car, oui, il y avait Meldy parmi les

fautifs. Alors j'ai tout simplement assommé Gérald. Il fallait quand même s'en prendre à quelqu'un !

Bref, pendant que Gérald dormait, Meldy m'expliquait la quête pour me convaincre. Il fallait aller chez un vieux monsieur afin de créer son jardin, désherber et le redessiner à

son goût. Au départ, j'étais dubitative. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'explication de Meldy, elle me rappela un léger détail :

Nous étions fauchés. Mais vraiment, hein, pas un peu serrés niveau budget, mais vraiment à sec ! Nous avions donc vraiment besoin de cet argent. Je me suis donc laissée

convaincre. Pendant que Meldy s'occupait de sortir Gérald de sa léthargie, je réfléchissais à la répartition des tâches. Après maintes délibérations, il a donc été décidé ceci :

Gérald désherbait le jardin, Meldy le dessinait et choisissait les plantes, alors que je développais leur croissance à l'aide de ma magie.

Nous nous sommes donc mis en route vers Clever, une petite ville très jolie de Fiore. Arrivés là-bas, et sans perdre de temps, nous avons couru vers la destination de notre

mission: une petite maison à la lisière de la forêt, à peine éloignée de la ville. Nous passèrent devant ce qui devait être un manoir par le passé, à présent en ruine, avant

d'arriver. Et à ce moment-là, nous constatâmes l'étendue du carnage appelé à tort "jardin". Il s'agissait d'une étendue gigantesque de hautes mauvaises herbes ayant viré au

brun, de la terre boueuse et des arbres déracinés de temps à autre.

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû mettre mes nouvelles bottes... Je peux rester sur le côté?

\- Je te signale que c'est tes bottes qu'on paye en faisant ce boulot, donc tu te bouges!

\- Et tes magazines aussi Gérald, tu es mal placé pour lui faire la morale! Alors bougez-vous tous les deux, et travaillez ! m'exclamai-je, agacée.

\- Oui Ultia-sama ! répliquèrent en chœur les deux autres phénomènes qui me servent de coéquipiers.

\- Faites-le le plus vite possible! Je n'aimerai pas que les mages de Fairy Tail se souviennent du lieu de la quête et se ramènent!

Gérald acquiesça mes dires et utilisa sa magie. Il opta pour celle du feu, afin de cramer toutes ses herbes qui nous gênaient définitivement et pouvoir commencer.

Meldy avait dessiné dans le train un jardin qui correspondait aux demandes du vieux propriétaire, actuellement notre patron. Après avoir semé graines et gazon, arbres et

arbustes, rosiers et lauriers, sans oublier les plantes en pots, je me plaçais au centre du jardin, et activais ma magie.

Les plantes se mirent à pousser de partout, le sol, rendu moins boueux par Gérald auparavant, était recouvert d'un vert magnifique. Les roses rouges et blanches

s'harmonisaient vraiment avec le reste du jardin, délimité par une haie de buissons taillés. Les arbres étaient replantés, et donnaient des superbes pommes rouges. Le jardin

était apaisant. Meldy avait bien fait son boulot, comme Gérald et moi d'ailleurs! Nous empochâmes la somme rondelette et un panier de fruits, incluant les pommes du jardin.

Nous fûmes chaleureusement remerciés et nous prîmes congé du vieux monsieur sympathique. La seule chose venant troubler notre satisfaction fut Meldy :

\- Les gars, il faut que je me rachète des bottes ... Celles-ci sont fichues !

PDV ERZA

Ma colère fut noire. Noire de savoir que Grey avait perdu la quête. Noire d'être revenu à la guilde et de demander à Mira le double, car on faisait toujours une photocopie des quêtes. Au cas où quelqu'un la perdrait ou qu'un chat bleu la volerait. Noire d'avoir dû chercher Natsu qui s'était enfui, le train était une maladie et une peur pour lui.

Et surtout, noire d'être arrivé en retard de plusieurs heures à la mission.

Personne ne pipait mot, cela devait être à cause de mon aura menaçante qui suintait de moi comme de grandes ondes négatives.

Je toquai à la porte lorsque nous fûmes devant la maison demandée, et j'étais surprise de voir qu'elle était entourée d'un magnifique jardin. Cela ne devait pas être au goût du propriétaire. Un vieil homme nous ouvrit, les sourcils fronçaient.

Sans lui laissait le temps de dire un mot, j'enchaînai :

\- Bonjour, nous sommes les mages de Fairy Tail chargé de la mission, excusez-nous pour ce retard !

L'homme posa un long regard sur chacun d'entre nous, comme s'il nous jugeait. Il dit enfin :

\- Une autre équipe de votre guilde est déjà passée, ils viennent juste de partir. Vous avez dû les croiser en chemin.

Les croiser ? Ce que j'avais vu c'était une touffe de cheveux roses et une tête coiffée d'un bonnet qui dépassaient du kiosque à journaux.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur.

\- Non, mais si vous voulez savoir, c'était deux femmes, l'une aux cheveux noirs, l'autre roses et un homme bizarre. D'ailleurs je crois l'avoir déjà vu au grand jeu magique, celui qui se prenait pour un ninja ou je ne sais quoi. Son bonnet était de travers et son écharpe mal serré autour de son visage, j'ai pu apercevoir une mèche bleue et une sorte de tatouage rouge.

Ce fut Lucy qui répondit à ma place, et je lui en ai reconnaissante.

\- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, on part !

Et elle saisit les deux garçons par le col et les traina hors de la propriété, me laissant derrière. Je n'essayai même pas de les rattraper.

La personne que le vieillard avait décrite n'était qu'autre que Mistogun, mais ce dernier était sur son trône à Edolas. Son sosie de pouvait être que …

Il se passa quelque chose avant de penser à son nom, quelque chose de très étrange qui ne m'était jamais arrivé :

Mes joues devinrent aussi écarlates que mes cheveux.

* * *

**Nous arrêtons de poster tout les lundis, tout simplement que cela nous pose une contrainte de temps et que c'est désagréable. De plus, nous ne trouvons pas cela très nécessaire pour des one-shot.**

**Si vous avez des commentaires, critiques, commandes ou simplement dire quel PDV vous avez préféré, n'hésitez pas.**


	10. A la crèche

**Bonjour à tous, voici le dixième one-shot, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas, il appartient à Hiro Mashima**

**PDV : interne Rogue/Sting/Rufus**

**Personnages : Sting, Rogue, Lector, Rufus, Orga et Yukino**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une énième grève frappe encore. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les enfants sans surveillance  
Lieu : Garderie des bouts de choux qui n'est pas un garde-manger pour monstres  
Récompense : 3000 Jewels par personne et par heure.

PDV ROGUE

D'un regarde vide, je regardai indifférent ce qui m'entourait. Affligé, je soufflai tout bas :

\- Comment j'en suis arrivé là déjà ?

Ah oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était ce matin, même si en réalité cela ne datait que de ce matin.

FLASHBACK

\- Je m'ennuie à mort ! Avait crié Sting à la guilde

Une bonne partie des mages s'était retournée, étonnée. Depuis quand le mage blond pouvait-il s'ennuyer ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude de se moquer de quelqu'un quand la lassitude le prenait.

\- Tu n'as plus de fille avec laquelle t'amuser petit dragon ? Le taquina le ménestrel de la lune rouge, un sourire au coin

Le petit dragon s'énerva soudainement :

\- Je peux avoir une fille dans mon lit en un claquement de doigt contrairement à toi !

Ayant souhaité colère du mage de la lumière, Rufus but une gorgée de son verre de vin et ne rajouta rien de plus savourant sa petite victoire.

Sting, quand à lui, s'était remis à ruminer comme avant. Une aura sombre commençait à se développer autour de son gabarit.

\- Sting-kun, Sting-kun ! s'écria son exceed tout joyeux

\- Quoi Lector ! Si tu veux tes croquettes elles sont à la maison.

Les joues du petit chat ailé prirent une jolie teinte rouge face à cette remarque. Son maître devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour le remballer ainsi. Mais il ne se découragea pas et avança vers le dragon de la lumière avant de se poser sur son épaule.

\- J'avais une idée pour qu'on puisse s'amuser un petit Sting-kun. murmura-t-il

Le blond laissa émettre un "mmmh" intéressé, l'exceed continua :

\- Je me suis dit pour que ta popularité s'accroît davantage, on pouvait raconter tes exploits.

Tout d'un coup plus enthousiasme, l'homme se redressa.

\- Où ça ?

La colle, Lector avait pensé à l'idée mais n'avait pas réfléchi à comment la réaliser.

\- Hum, en lançant des prospectus dans la rue ? proposa-t-il

\- Ce sont les candidats chauves au poste de maire qui font ça. Est-ce que je suis chauve, non !

Entêté comme l'exceed l'était, il continua à proposer idée sur idée que l'arrogant rejeta à chaque fois avec sarcasme et ironie. Yukino qui assistait à la scène depuis de longues minutes, pleine de bonne volonté, voulait épargner le pauvre chat des remarques de son maître. Elle s'avança timidement vers le séducteur, une quête à la main. Celle-ci prétextait un manque de personnel à une crèche de la ville.  
Après l'avoir lue avec dédain, il avait demandé à la mage si c'était une blague de mauvais goût et la réponse fut négative. En la relisant une seconde fois, ses yeux mornes avaient retrouvé un certain éclat.

\- Raconter mes exploits à une bande de gamins baveux et puants ? Ben, c'est bien comme ça que les despotes font marcher leur dictature sur le long terme.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de la mage aux cheveux blancs.

\- Moi je propose qu'on en fasse une chanson Sting ! s'extasia Orga qui avait tout écouté

\- Et je pourrai très bien écrire les paroles avec des rimes riches et des vers en décasyllabe. rajouta Rufus les yeux malicieux.

Les quatre mages et l'exceed s'étaient tournés vers moi, attendant mon point de vue. Je ne pus que soupirer :

\- Allons-y !

PDV STING

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce *%# de gosse m'a gerbé dessus !

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je résiste à l'envie fulgurante de balancer ce petit rouquin par la fenêtre de la crèche ?

J'avais accepté tout de suite la proposition de Lector de raconter mes exploits, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était à des gosses aussi stupides. Même Orga a plus de culture et de bonnes manières qu'eux ! Il fallait que je change mes fringues ... Bon sang, ça empeste ce truc ! Et puis pourquoi était-ce le jour où j'avais mis ce fameux caleçon fuchsia avec des cupcakes dessus. Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'enlever mon t-shirt et pantalon, mais avec ce qu'il y avait en dessous. C'était hors de question, Rufus aurait trop de façons de se moquer. J'aurai vraiment dû faire ma lessive hier.

\- Sting ...

\- Quoi ? Répondis-je agressivement en me retournant.

Ce n'était que Yukino qui se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise.

\- Il reste des affaires de rechange de la crèche mais ...

Je sais bien que ma patience est de très courte durée et à ce moment, on pouvait dire qu'elle avoisinait les zéros secondes.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu les mettes, ce n'est pas ton style.

\- Écoutes Yukino, débutai-je, je serai prêt à mettre tout ce que tu veux, et même si c'est un costume d'idiot masqué ou de ménestrel, c'est pareil. Mais je ne vais pas supporter une minute de plus cette odeur horrible!

J'étais le plus sérieux du monde quand j'avais répondu ça à la pauvre Yukino, qui nous avait accompagnés plus pour nous surveiller que pour autre chose. Malheureusement pour moi, ce fut l'autre bouffon de service, alias Rufus, qui m'apporta mes habits. Lorsque je découvris ce qu'il m'avait donné, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de lui faire mettre mon poing dans sa face au point que sa mémoire soit souvienne (sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr).

Voici la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais affublé d'un costume de sorcière. Oui, vous avez bien lu, une sorcière. Moi, Sting Eucliffe, ou la personne la plus virile et badasse de Earthland, était réduit à porter une robe. Et le chapeau pointu qui va avec pour être en bonne et du forme.

\- Tu devrais porter ça plus souvent. En tout cas, ma mémoire n'oubliera jamais tes goûts vestimentaires ! ricana cet idiot.

\- Ouais, et elle n'oubliera pas non plus mon coup et sa vitesse! grommelai-je

Avant qu'une bataille ne commence, Yukino était revenu, intervenant comme à son habitude gentiment.

\- Rufus, tu peux commencer à raconter une histoire? Les enfants sont trop excités à mon goût.

\- À votre service, jolie demoiselle! répondit-il en décrivant une courbette, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire légèrement rougir Yukino.

J'écoutais plus ou moins leur conversation avant de remarquer la présence d'un petit être à côté de Yukino. Un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Hey, monsieur! demanda-t-il en tirant sur la cape à Rufus avec toute l'innocence du monde, pourquoi tu es déguisé comme au carnaval?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant Rufus ébahi qui grognait devant les dires du gamin. Soudain, il se stoppa et me regarda bizarrement. Son regard passa alors du gosse à moi, une idée derrière la tête.

\- Dis-donc, Sting, tu m'avais caché que tu avais un fils! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
Rictus qui allait bientôt disparaître.

PDV RUFUS

Lorsque je vis la mâchoire de Sting se décrocher, j'ai eu tout le mal du monde à me retenir de ricaner. Il grogna deux ou trois choses incompréhensibles avant que mon regard ne tombe sur la jolie Yukino. Je pris congé de cet idiot de dragon afin d'aller conter mon histoire.

Je m'assis alors sur la chaise prévue à cet effet et les enfants se mirent assis en tailleur tout autour de moi. Je me mis alors à parler. Je réussis à les captiver, tout en parlant de dinosaures, de princesses et autres futilités.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je pris conscience de ma gorge sèche et me levai pour aller boire un coup. Tout s'était bien déroulé pour moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne dans la salle pour continuer mon histoire. Et là, ce fut le drame. Tous les enfants hurlèrent en me voyant et se cachèrent le plus loin possible de moi.

Il faut dire que cela m'a stupéfié et que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Avant de tomber sur Sting, se roulant par terre en riant.

PDV STING

Oh mon dieu ! Quelle tête décomposée !

Le sourire moqueur de tout à l'heure était décidément parti en vacances. Les gosses avaient avalé tous mes bobards, même le fait que ce ménestrel portait un masque afin de cacher sa véritable nature: ogre carnivore faisant ami-ami avec les méchants dinosaures ! Un chef-d'œuvre !

Le ménestrel s'avança vers moi en pestant, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Il leva sa main afin de me mettre un coup que j'ai facilement paré. J'allais riposter lorsque quelque chose nous stoppa tous les deux. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Yukino.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle, si douce et si souriante, pouvait un jour s'énerver, et encore moins aussi violemment. Elle hurla sur nous comme personne n'avait jamais osé le faire. Enfin, sauf certaines femmes mais celle-ci était dans un autre contexte.

Je dois bien l'avouer, ça nous a bien calmés. Sans un mot, suivant ses ordres, Rufus reprit sa place de conteur, et moi, j'ai donc interprété la sorcière de l'histoire avec Orga qui s'était incrusté et jouait de la guitare.

PDV ROGUE

Voilà comment Yukino a miraculeusement réussi à limiter la casse.

Le pire pour Sting fut sûrement le moment où les mamans sont venues chercher leurs enfants. Car oui, il était toujours en sorcière. Mais, à la fin de l'histoire, nous avons toit de même touché la récompense, même si l'ego des deux imbéciles me servant de coéquipiers en subit les frais.

La bonne nouvelle ? J'avais réussi à me mettre dans la poche 9000 Jewels en restant accoudé à une petite table en train de boire du thé noir.

* * *

**Si vous avez des commentaires, critiques ou commandes, n'hésitez pas.**


End file.
